Kouta's Voodoo Games
by Murai
Summary: Enjoying a morning of fun and educating his son on how to practice voodoo, Kouta encounters a troublesome problem that proves to be both frustrating and humiliating at times.
1. Chapter 1

A yawn accompanied by a stretch helped to remove the vestiges of sleep from the incubus king's mind. Brushing emerald locks from his face, the man rolled on his side to admire his current bedmate. Soft silver locks teased the neckline of the rabbit student that graced his bed. The sight was too tempting for the man to resist and with a smile tugging the corners of his lips he leaned forward to kiss that neck. A sleepy moan escaped the lips of the rabbit student as Kouta's expert lips caressed the soft skin.

Deciding a morning meal was in order, the incubus slid an arm under the groggy bedmate and pulled him closer to his body. His other arm wrapped around the rabbit's body and Kouta's long fingers gently caressed the soft chest. "Mmm...Kouta it's early." The sleepy young man protested the touch.

"It's never too early for a caress." Kouta's silky voice purred as he lightly brushed his lips along the exposed skin.

"It doesn't stop at a simple caress with you." The rabbit Haruka's voice was heavy as skilled hands massaged his breast and teased at his nipple. His body vividly remembered the pleasures from the night and was quick to respond.

"I do remember you very much enjoyed my touch last night. Shall I remind you of your passion?" The seductive man's eyes shone as the silver haired student's words tempted him. Kouta was seldom picky about his lovers, but it had been some time since he'd tasted a rabbit. Haruka was a fine example of a bunny; willing and delicious.

The two men smiled at each other before indulging in their desires and filling the morning air with the sounds of their love making. Their moments as one were sweet and left the two well satisfied. As their moment together ended and the pair separated, they sprawled breathless across the silken sheets.

Before the two had a moment to catch their breath, a loud knock echoed from the door. "Yo Kouta. When you finish with the bunny, your student is here." The voice belonged to Kouta's housemate, Ryu. Purposeful steps moving away from the door signaled the housemate's departure. Kouta slowly removed himself from his lover's entrance and moved off the bed. The rabbit stretched out on the silk sheets and turned his purple eyes to the man who'd pleasured him.

"You have a student? Is he another of your lovers?" Though Haruka's voice was controlled, jealousy rang clear in Kouta's ears.

"No he's just a student of mine." The emerald haired incubus stretched with a smile before walking to his closet. "The kid wants to learn my art of voodoo." A smile played across his lips at the thought of instructing his blond student in the arts of darkness. The student who took lessons was also a son to the incubus king. Kouta had never bothered to keep track of the pups he'd sired as a dog, but there was no denying the resemblance between the blond dog student that awaited him and himself. Both had the soulless eyes that marked their kind and the aura of seduction that surrounded them. Sadly for the the emerald haired man, his son did not share the same affections he did. Though Kouta had many lovers, his son Aureus had but one lover and the blond was committed heart and soul to that lover. The king would never call his son an heir to his throne, but he did enjoy flirting with the man and teaching him as a father should.

"Voodoo? Oh yeah I'd heard rumors that you could do some kind of magic. So is it true? Can you use magic?" The rabbit sat up from the bed and watched the voodoo priest gaze at his closet to select an outfit for the day.

"Yes I have power and there are a great many things I can do with it. Luring you to my bed being one of them." A seductive glint shone in his eyes as Kouta responded to the rabbit's query. He never understood how mortals could be told the truth and yet not hear it. Shaking his head slightly, he passed his hands along the fabric adorning his expansive closet. So many things to choose from and all of them of his tastes. Resting his touch on a silken robe he pulled the garment from its place to examine it further.

"Can I watch your lesson? I've never seen magic before." Haruka moved from the bed to gather his clothes from the floor.

"If you wish." Kouta's voice was distracted as he examined the purple silk in his hands. Deciding the Chinese cut robe was to his liking, he stepped from his closet to dress. A casual glance to the man gracing his bed brought a pleasing sight. The young man kneeling down to retrieve his things exposed his body responded to lewd thoughts from the incubus. Kouta felt his desire rise and closed his eyes to calm himself. Now was not the time to indulge himself. Besides, if he allowed the little bunny to become too addicted to his aura and body then the poor man would go insane.

Haruka finished picking up his clothes from the soft purple carpet and turned to see Kouta don his Asian inspired attire. The sight was quite pleasing and his breath caught as he watched the ever seductive motions of the man tie the waist sash. Emerald hair against purple silk was a sight to behold and the quality of the garments bore stark contrast to his own knit top and jeans. If he'd known the night before that he'd meet the famed playboy, he would have dressed to impress.

Feeling eyes on him, Kouta turned his violet ones to his current lover. The wistful look brought a slight smile to his face and he moved closer to the rabbit. "Shall we? I shouldn't keep my student waiting despite how tempting you are." His hand caressed the red cheek of the young man before tilting his face to place a teasing kiss on his lips.

"Ah..umm..yes we should go." Haruka stuttered for a moment before pulling the shirt over his head and heading to Kouta's door. A faint laugh accompanied the rabbit as the pair left the plush room. Ever the gentleman, Kouta looped his arm with Haruka's and led him down the hall to the grand staircase. The two descended the stairs and the blond head of Aureus came into view.

"Finally. I've been waiting forever for you to get down here." The cheeky voice of the dog student greeted their ears.

"My apologies Aureus. I had business to attend to." Kouta's smiled at his son and he pulled the rabbit closer to his body.

"Come on I want to learn something new. I'm bored with the doll making." The dog student's golden eyes belied his pout.

"Haha, the dolls are but the first step and we shall move on to something new today." The incubus assured his son of his lessons and beckoned the pair to follow him to the kitchen. Kouta's home held many rooms and an expansive cave system below the main house. Upper floors contained several rooms with ensuites and the lower floor held typical living necessities plus two more ensuites. The caves served as an extensive basement with many interesting amenities.

"This is exciting. I've always wanted to see magic." The rabbit smiled at the two males. "My name is Haruka." He politely held out his hand in greeting to the blond. Aureus glanced at the hand and waved in response. The young half incubus was too excited about his lesson to pay much mind to the bunny.

"Then please follow me and we'll start our lesson. Haruka will be watching what you learn." Kouta directed to his blond son before leading the way to the kitchen. The trio entered the kitchen and were greeted by the curious eyes of the household's heads. Xiren was tying an apron around her waist and looked as if she was working on fixing some breakfast. Ever present and overly protective of the fashionista was Ryu.

"If the three of you are hungry, I'll fix some breakfast for you." Xiren offered to the group as Kouta led them to the back of the kitchen. Xiren was the woman responsible for teaching Kouta and his housemates how to be human. Ryu was the first among her students and claimed her as mate. All of the men under the woman's care were supernatural beings like the incubus, and all of them had their vices.

"A salad and something for my guests would be delightful, but after our voodoo lesson." Kouta responded for the trio and his teacher nodded while setting out some cooking utensils.

"I want something with a lot of meat." The blond dog student chimed in at the mention of food.

"A salad would be fine for me if you feel like cooking." Haruka added his voice to the conversation.

The seductive incubus moved to the back wall of the kitchen where a door that blended into the wall stood. The only obvious indication of an opening in the wall was the decorative knob protruding from the surface. The emerald haired king led the pair of young men to this door and opened it. Beyond the wall was a long staircase leading down through the cave system the home used as a basement.

"Wow that's a long way down." The rabbit looked curiously down the narrow stairs.

"Yes our basement goes quite a ways down. Please, be careful not to fall." Kouta smiled at the rabbit before taking his hand.

"Sometime I want to see all of the rooms down there." Aureus's eyes light up at the thought of exploring the expansive spaces. Rumors abounded around town about the goings on in the home of Xiren's group of students. Some of them were probably true and a few were probably exaggerated, but seeing as the house was full of quite a few demons there were bound to be plenty of taboos broken in the house.

"Perhaps when you've come into your own you will be able to appreciate some of the secrets of this home." Kouta's seductive eyes shone toward his son as he led the men to the first landing. The top most set of caves was considered the first level of the basement and had a common room for entertaining guests to the right and the left had a door to a room titled 'Practice Room'. Each landing had rooms on either side of it and most of those rooms held things people didn't want to talk about.

"Then let's hurry up so I can learn more voodoo and find out what you do in this home." Aureus's excitement was almost contagious as the trio entered the practice room. The room was divided into two parts. One part was set up like a gym and had almost impossibly sized weights; Ryu's spot to train with his friend Jinx. Across from the gym partition was a plain section with a table at the center and a circle of runes running along the floor. This was where powers were practiced and contained so that accidents didn't cause problems.

"You are adorable when you get excited my dear." Kouta brushed his fingers along the blond's cheek, but the man turned his head away. One day perhaps the young man would learn to accept his incubus side and share his body with more people than his boyfriend. "Tell me what you have done to practice and we'll determine the next level from your report." The violet eyed man instructed the blond as he pulled a stool from the corner for Haruka to sit on.

"Oh yeah. That trick you showed me with the blood added to the doll, remember? I used that on Lupus. I made a doll of him and convinced him to give me a drop of his blood for it. Then I made one of me and gave it to him to play with." Aureus's voice was excited and held a hint of that seductive power that all incubi possessed. A proud smile crossed Kouta's lips as he listened to his son's story. "The best part about the spell was when we moved the dolls together like they were having sex with each other. Oh man what a ride. We spent an entire night using those dolls and we didn't tire out. It was great."

"Dolls?" Haruka looked at Kouta with curiosity.

"Haha voodoo dolls sweet one." The voodoo priest left his meaning vague so as not to give too scare the rabbit. He drew the rabbit's lips to his and indulged in a passionate kiss before turning to his son. He was rather proud that Aureus had used his skills to further his sexual abilities. A true mark of one bearing incubus blood. It was a shame that the man wasn't full blood as he'd be able to call him heir and keep some of his advisors from clamoring for one, but at least the man showed promise to serving darkness at least in some capacity.

"So what are you teaching me today?" The golden eyes of the dog student showed his excitement as he stood by the table.

"I'm going to show you how to mix incense." Kouta smiled and moved several bowls of powders to sit in front of the young man. "The point of incense is to ensnare the senses of a mortal. You can induce sleep, lust, mind control, or even death with but a few powders. The powders here are the base three that affect emotions. First we'll start with the sleep incense." The priest pointed to two bowls with white powders in them. "This first bowl has opium ground up in it and the second contains myrrh. This combination will put anyone to sleep and give them pleasant dreams. Try mixing them and use the words I taught you."

Aureus took the bowls and mixed a pinch of each one on the empty plate set before him. The blond carefully spoke a few clicking words in a foreign language before looking up at his teacher. "How would I test this?"

"We have a few ways to test, but I think a ferret should suffice." The voodoo priest moved to the back of the room and pulled back a curtain to reveal cages of small rodents. These animals served as test subjects for spell, though the lowest level of the basement was bursting with abandoned students for such purposes. Having Haruka in the room prevented him from bringing one up. It would not suit his purpose to scare off the little rabbit.

With a careful hand the emerald haired man lifted the long furry body of the ferret from his cage and brought it to the table. "Now, light the powder and if you did the spell properly the ferret will fall right to sleep." Kouta instructed his student. "But, take care not to breath the fumes in. We don't want you passing out here; unless you wish to share your desires with me." The incubus casually flirted with the blond.

Ignoring the innuendo, Aureus took a match from the box of them on the table and struck it against the sand papered side. He held his breath as he light the bit of powder and wafted the fumes toward the curious creature on the table. After a few moments, the furry rodent yawned and curled up to sleep. "Aha! I did it! The ferret went to sleep!" The half incubus pumped his fist in the air to show his victory.

"That's cool, but is this all the magic you can do? I thought you'd, I don't know, levitate a feather like in that movie." The slightly disappointed voice came from the stool sitting just outside the runic circle. Haruka held a pout on his lips at the lack of display.

"Not all magic is like what you see in the movies. Aureus is still new to the art and like all things we learn, it is best to start with the basics. He is doing quite well and I'd be happy to give you a more private demonstration later." Kouta moved over to the stool and placed an elegant hand beneath the rabbit's chin. Haruka's cheeks colored at the suggestion.

"What next?" Aureus interrupted the exchange with an impatient voice.

"Next is a personal favorite." Kouta brushed his lips along Haruka's cheek before returning to his lesson. "A way to induce lust. This one takes a few more ingredients and you must get it correct. The incense for lust calls on elements drawn from the same ley lines as Ryu's power. If you get the combination wrong, you may find yourself in debt to my housemate. I caution against owing that man anything." The priest's words held as much warning as he could convey. He did not want his son to end up owing a part of his soul to the powerful demon that shared roof with him.

The voodoo priest moved three bowls to his student. "Mix cinnamon, ginger, and rose together to incite lust." He instructed the blond in how to mix the ingredients together before removing the sleeping animal from the table. The lessons continued thusly until Aureus learned several mixtures.

"When do I get to learn the cool stuff like how to destroy things?" The eager student asked while helping to clean up the table.

"Haha you'll get there young one. Learn the basics first and you'll learn how to destroy...things." Kouta's words were perfectly delicate to hide the intent behind his power. Aureus pouted for a moment, but seemed to understand.

"Awe, I wanted to see some cool magic." Haruka leaned back on his stool clearly disappointed in the showing. "Can you show us something Kouta?" The rabbit asked with his best pleading eyes and Kouta caught a similar look from his son. With a small sigh the voodoo priest decided to relent and give the pair a show. There was nothing wrong in indulging a few young men in their pleasures; be they fleshly or not.

"As you two wish." Kouta rolled up the silken sleeves of his robes and moved a fresh plate to the spot in front of him. With graceful movements and uttering the same clicking language Aureus spoke, he mixed several powders together. Along with the pinches of powder, the priest mixed vials of liquids and made small motions above the substance before him. As the incantation grew in intensity, a violet fog rose from the plate. As the fog thickened, shapes began to form and rise from the fog. Those shapes pulsated and solidified into little fairy-like creatures. Haruka's eyes lit up as the creatures danced above the table.

"Oh wow! They are so cute!" The rabbit jumped off the stool and all but ran to the table.

"Please, be careful." Kouta warned as the silver haired man came close to the table. Just before reaching his goal, the young man tripped over his feet and fell right against the table. "Ah! No! Watch out!" The voodoo priest's eyes widened and he reached out to catch the stuff threatening to ruin his spell. His efforts were in vain as several vials spilled onto the plate. The fog thickened and the creatures circling above the table pulsated a moment before becoming fully solid and giving out cackling laughs. "Damnit! Kill them before they leave the circle." The elegant man commanded as the dancing stopped and the creatures made a beeline for the runic circle.

At the thought of killing the creatures Aureus's eyes light up and he caught one in each hand. The dog student happily squeezed the life from them. His father uttered words and pointed a finger at the creatures. Each creature he pointed to erupted in violet flames and fell as ashes to the ground. Despite the duo's best efforts to kill the creatures before they escaped, one slipped past them with a taunting cackle. Once past the circle, the fluttering creature disappeared with a small popping sound.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka apologized and wiped tears from his eyes. "My clumsiness ruined the spell."

"It's okay. Shh." Kouta tried to control the frustration in his voice as he pulled the man to his chest.

"What are those things?" Aureus asked his father with a delighted light in his eyes.

"They looked like fairies and because of me they had to die."

"Oh they weren't fairies. I can't summon things that are even remotely holy. Those were sprites. I'll have to catch that last one before it causes me further problems." The emerald haired man brushed his fingers through the short silver hair of his lover to comfort him. "Let's go upstairs and I'll see that you two are driven home. Our limo is at your service."

"Can I help kill that last one?" The young half incubus's voice was excited and hopeful as he followed his father and the rabbit out of the room.

"No. My spell kept the creatures contained and in a tamable form. That one has been released and will be able to use it's power. I'll have to take care of it myself." The thought of catching the mischievous creature was one the voodoo priest did not relish. Sprites had interesting powers and he'd have to go through some awkward times to get the creature in his grasp. Last time he wrangled up one of the creatures he was a teen and wound up spending a month genderless. Quite a trial for an incubus and the memory left a sour taste in his mouth. He tried to hold his composure while the trio headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. The rest of the day's trials would prove to be quite frustrating.


	2. Chapter 2

Much later in the day than Kouta would have prefered, the trio of men rode in one of the household limos to drop everyone at their homes. After ascending the stairs and entering the kitchen, Xiren had food ready for them and insisted on having everyone eat. Despite his attempts at explaining the urgency of needing to chase down the sprite, his teacher remained calm and insisted on having the group eat breakfast. Kouta wanted to put up more of an argument than he did, but Ryu was backing up the woman's cause and the incubus suspected his housemate was enforcing Xiren's words out of amusement.

The incubus did his best to keep his cool through the breakfast and the limo ride. Aureus and Haruka entertained each other by watching things on the TV set and discussing sex stories. Normally such talk would bring a smile to the violet eyed man's face and he'd be encouraging the atmosphere, but he had to concentrate on not letting his frustration show. The memories of the last sprite he had to chase down still riled his ire and that unpleasant month not being able to react to his desires were pure torture.

At least his son had the sense to stick to sex as a topic. Perhaps one day he'd be able to mold the half incubus into a prince. The kid would have to get over the puppy love for his boyfriend and accept the open lifestyles that incubi embrace, but perhaps time would rectify that. Kouta was shook from his thoughts when the limo arrived at the house Aureus called home. This particular home was one the incubus king had fond memories. A rather delicious tasting vampire owned the home with her students, but sadly the woman was now devoted to a boyfriend. This infection of monogamous relationships seemed to be catching of late.

After bidding his goodbyes, the blond stepped from the limo and was greeted by the angry grey eyes of his lover. Lupus the man was called and the red head took the happy lover into his arms and shot a possessive glare to the vehicle. The wolf his son was dating had a possessive streak in him and Kouta being the city's biggest playboy didn't help ease that possessive streak. The driver pulled away from the two men and Kouta passingly noticed as Aureus was scolded by the redhead lover.

"You've been really quiet since the magic lesson." Haruka's soft voice cut through the silence of the vehicle and brought the elegant man's attention back to the here and now. "Are you mad at me Kouta?" The rabbit's eyes were downcast and tears threatened to spill down his cheek.

"Hush little rabbit. I'm not mad at you; just distracted." The seductive man closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the lover before him. He didn't want to taint the young man's soul anymore than he already had, but perhaps the indulgence would calm him. If not careful, the rabbit could become addicted to Kouta's body and lose his mind. Many had gone mad from too many nights with him and once their souls were tainted to the point of insanity, he had no further use for them. "Let me show you I'm not mad." His voice was alluring as he pulled the man onto his lap.

Haruka wrapped his arms around Kouta's neck and buried his face into the man's chest. True comfort was not a skill the incubus possessed, but he could fake it. The graceful touch of the seductive man rubbed the young rabbit's back and whispered sweet words into his ear. Warm hands trailed over Haruka's back and slowly down to the top of his jeans. A silky touch moved along the top of those jeans and to their front. Slowly the button came undone and the zipper was pulled down.

"Kouta...here in the limo?" The silver haired man's voice was soft and shy. "With your driver in the front?"

"He won't bother us. Just relax and focus on me." Soft lips captured the hesitant pout for reassurance. Xiren made sure to hire limo drivers that didn't bat an eye at the goings on in the back. Their driver, Viktor was a retired member of some Russian criminal ring and a serial killer in his own right. He had no qualms about someone being murdered or raped while he was driving and Kouta suspected the man enjoyed most acts he and his housemates committed.

The soft kiss turned passionate as the incubus ran his tongue along the young man's lips; which parted to accept the deeper expression of desire. Passions ignited, the pair indulged themselves in another bout of love making while the limo headed toward the young man's home.

"Kouta...is it always like this around you?" Haruka's voice was soft as he rested against the warm body.

"Mostly yes, though I do have other pleasures you may discover some day. We should get you dressed now." Kouta lifted him off his lap and eased out of the young man as the limo pulled up to the rabbit's house.

Successfully dressed, the young man stepped from the limo and to the door of his house. Kouta made sure to wave to the lover before he entered the home. "Where to next boss?" Viktor's voice called from the driver's seat.

"Just drop me off at Xiren's store. I need a change of clothes before I track something down." The violet eyes appraised the sticky mess coating the front of his silk robes. Obeying the directions, the driver pulled from Haruka's home and headed to the shopping district.

The incubus king leaned into the leather seat and closed his eyes. Sex with the rabbit helped refresh his power and made it easier to focus. He didn't think he'd been starved, but his system did appear to be low on energy. Perhaps picking up a few new lover's while he was out searching would prove benefit him.

The short ride to the store was uneventful and the elegant man was warmly greeted by the clerk in shop. Xiren typically ran the store herself, but as of late she'd been hiring a few teachers as temp employees. Most of the women in the shop didn't question when he or his housemates came in looking for clothing; even if they were coated in blood. Kouta figured most of the workers would rather not know the reason their clothes were soiled.

"Good morning Kouta." One of the firey haired clerks sauntered up to him. There were three ladies working shift and their cheeks were flushed from seeing the tousled robes and obvious signs of his pleasures only moments before.

"Good morning my dear Alora." The emerald haired man greeted the clerk. She was a personal favorite of his as she was not a mortal being and had looser morals than most. An added amusement was the fact that her kind were holy beings that often devoured demons. Being an incubus himself, Kouta found pleasure in the fact that he could share intimacy with her. "Would you be so kind as to assist me in finding a suit?" His eyes were full of seductive charm as he asked for assistance.

"Of course. Purple I'm guessing?"

"Naturally and if you wouldn't mind helping me into the garments." Kouta poured out his charm and put a light hand on the small of Alora's back. He really shouldn't waste too much time indulging himself when he had a creature to hunt down, but the extra energy was useful. Alora was not a mortal creature and the power he'd draw from her soul would be substantial; a necessary distraction.

The pair walked to the racks of suits and Kouta pulled a lavender ensemble from the rack before leading the red head to the dressing room. Once the swinging door of the stall closed, the incubus removed the soft robe from his body and smiled seductively at Alora. The red head gave a sultry smile before trailing her fingers over the naked body before her. "If I'm to be without clothes, I think it only fair if we remove yours." Kouta's voice was soft and full of his seductive power as he drew a hand to the front of the woman's uniform. With deft fingers, he undid the bow around the neck of the uniform then moved down to undo the buttons gracing the front.

Alora shook the top from her body and slid the skirt from her legs. Standing before the seductive man in her undergarments, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to his body. The emerald haired male ran his tongue along the soft red lips as they met. Alora entertained the request and allowed the elegant man to explore her mouth. With their tongues entwined, Kouta moved his hands behind the woman's back and undid the delicate clasp holding her bra to her body. A strong push forced the red head's back against the far wall of the dressing stall.

"Mmn...Kouta the customers will hear." Her voice was heavy with passion as she broke the kiss.

"Don't think about others. Focus on your desires my lady." Glowing violet eyes watched as the woman flushed at the thought of others hearing their activities. Both the danger of being found out and the seductive aura surrounding her companion added to her heated body's excitement. If the customers did hear the sounds of their love making, there was no evidence of this.

As the two adults separated their bodies, Alora leaned against the wall to support her shaky legs. "It's always a pleasure when you come to visit." Her voice was soft and still held a hint of passion.

A soft chuckle emerged from the incubus as he turned and removed the suit from the hanger. "The pleasure is mine." The seductive voice absently replied as he pulled the expensive fabric over his body and finished dressing himself. Kouta had wasted enough time and would need to work some spells to catch up to the sprite that escaped his power. Luckily, the creature seemed to yet cause him grief, but it was only a matter of time. "Thank you for your loyal service." He smiled over his shoulder before opening the door to the dressing room. Alora quickly gathered her garments as the incubus walked out.

Kouta waived to the blushing women tending Xiren's clothing store and headed out to the street. The sun was already getting high in the sky and the incubus closed his eyes to help him focus on the task at hand. Sprites tended to gravitate toward darker powers, so if he could feel out concentrations of darkness he'd be able to find the creature. The best places to find darkness are around other demons, so the elegant man headed toward the parts of town Lord Darkess frequented.

Dark Lord Shinx Darkess was one of the few beings in the city that held great demonic power. The demon lord was also one of Kouta's many lovers and about the only one that knew how to please him properly. Though the incubus king held the Dark Lord in high respect and gave him proper tribute, he did sometimes wonder if his housemate Ryu would present a challenge to Shinx's power. A fight between the two men would at the least leave the city in ruins, but who could deny the attraction of two good looking males locked in a battle for life? The impressive images of the two men brought a smile to Kouta's face and he shook his head to keep from getting distracted.

The stroll through the city to the cigar shop that Lord Darkess frequented to get his favorite brand of addicting smokes, was made mostly in thought by the elegant man. If the creature he was trying to track was indeed around the Dark Lord, he'd possibly need to explain why the sprite was on the loose in the first place. The thing would cause no end of headaches for the demon lord's wife and he'd rather word didn't get around that he caused Luna Darkess any trouble. Xiren was quite fond of the woman and his teacher was one of the very few who actually knew how to torture him.

Early afternoon left most of the streets clear as teachers and their students were at their jobs or studies this time of day. As the incubus scanned the streets for any signs of mischief, the tempting scent of chocolate wafted his way. His time as a dog made eating chocolate forbidden and now he found the candy as addicting as vodka to an alcoholic. With no sign of the creature he was tracking, the elegant figure made a detour into a nearby cafe. An advertisement in the window caught his attention and fueled him into the shop. Chocolate based drinks were becoming more popular around town and the shop was boasting of a new mint chocolate latte for the fall special.

"Welcome to...oh hi Kouta." The blue eyed cat from behind the counter lit up at the sight of the green haired customer. "I'd wondered when you'd show up. I'm guessing a large size of our new mint chocolate latte is what you want to order today?" The feline leaned over the counter and looked at Kouta with alluring eyes.

"You know me quite well, Tristen." Kouta returned the smile and handed the cat some copper K coins to cover the cost of the drink. Tristen put the coins in the register before taking a cup and starting the espresso for the drink. Admiring eyes watched the man work and thoughts of their night together a few weeks ago came to mind.

"Here you are Kouta. I hope you like it." Tristen handed the cup of hot liquid to the seductive man. Kouta accepted the cup and closed his eyes as he took a sip of the addictive substance. The warm liquid traveled through his system and the delicious taste of chocolate mixed with a light hint of mint refreshed his body and he greedily drank more from the cup. "You know I've missed your company. Perhaps we could revisit our nights together." The cat spoke in low tones and did his best to look seductive.

"Little kitten, you know where to find me and are always welcome in my bed." The incubus looked over the rim of his cup with seductive eyes. Tristen's soul was almost used so he hadn't visited the man in a while, but it might be best not to drag things out for too much longer. As he was contemplating how to handle the young cat, a commotion from behind him drew his attention.

"Ouch! It bit me!" The voice of a young woman reached his ears and Kouta turned to glance in the direction of the voice. A quick movement caught his eye and he saw the sprite he'd been hunting flicker out the door. "It burns…" A whimper came from a girl clutching her hand to her breast and tears in her eyes. Kouta moved to chase after the creature, but a thought crossed his mind and he paused.

The bite of a sprite was perfectfor fueling a curse and making an offering to the Dark Lord. It may yet take the incubus king time to chase down the mischievous creature and if it were to cause trouble for Lord Darkess, he'd better have a good excuse for the sprite being on this plane. Using the creature's bite to garner offerings was a perfect way to appease any mishaps that may occur. Tristen had wisely made himself scarce as the cat knew if supernatural stuff was happening around the elegant man, good things were not bound to happen.

"My lady." Kouta walked over to the young woman and directed his alluring violet eyes her way. "Allow me to examine your wound." He held out his hand and a light blush covered the woman's cheeks. Her pain forgotten for the moment, she hesitantly held out the hand with the bite. Kouta made a show of examining the mark and frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" The girl's voice showed panic at the look on the elegant man's face.

"My lady, this is a grave bite." Years of practice perfected his acting skills. It was strange that mortals often depicted demons as ugly, snarly creatures when in reality they were attractive and charming. "This is a bite from an evil creature and if not treated it will fester and eat away your flesh. Before the dawn three days from now you'll be cursed to walk the world as a festering zombie." His voice was grave and serious as he laid on the drama. In all reality the bite would be painful and just take a long time to heal, but with his touch and words the incubus was laying a curse on the woman to make things more extreme.

Tears renewed themselves from the woman's eyes as she heard Kouta's words. "No, no. Can you cure it? You are that fortune teller that everyone talks about right? You have magic, can't you do something?" Her words were panicked and distraught.

"Alas my lady, I cannot cure this bite." The green haired man lied through his teeth as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand to seal the curse. "But. I do know of someone who can."

"Who? Please, tell me. I'll do anything to fix this."

Kouta held back the smile that threatened to cross his lips at the woman's words. Every demon loves to hear 'I'll do anything' come from a desperate human. Lord Darkness will surely have fun with this young woman. "Do you know the man called D-Shinx?" He had to stop himself from referencing the Dark Lord by his title. Some mortals knew him as such and serviced him, most only knew him as one of the wealthier students in town.

"The rich business guy? I've heard of him. He can cure this?" Doubt was clear in the woman's voice, as she listened to the incubus's words.

"Yes he can cure this. Here, let me give you his business card." Kouta smiled with his seductive smile and released a small flow of his power. The woman seemed naive to the Dark Lord's true nature, and he'd have it stay that way. "Just let him know Kouta sent you." He handed a card with Lord Darkess's phone number and address on it. The paper the card was made from had a spell on it and only those directed to the demon by Kouta could read what was on it. Anyone else who tried to look at the card would see only the number and location of Ryu's bar.

"Okay I'll go see Shinx then." Her voice was determined as she clutched the card to her. The woman whimpered slightly as the curse began to manifest. Red welts spread across her hand and two of the girls that accompanied the woman tried to bandage the wound.

"Remember, you must find a cure before dawn on the third day from now." Kouta urgently cautioned the woman and glanced at her friends to make sure they too understood his meaning. Three days was only a marker that served to make sure the woman would do anything the Dark Lord asked her. If he didn't set such boundaries, the woman may refuse and seek another option; like looking for one of the holy beings that inhabited the city. The friends of the girl left with her and Kouta allowed himself to smile before taking another drink from his hot beverage.

The young lady's friends would serve to add to the offering Kouta had sent to the demon lord. They'd surely want to ensure their friend found a cure and the Dark Lord may get more souls for his use than he needed. It was always better to over offer than under offer when it came to paying tribute.

Not seeing the cat lover behind the counter, the elegant man left the shop to continue his search for the sprite. The remnants of darkness from his aura must have attracted the creature to Tristen; which explained what the creature was doing in a cafe. There were so few beings out in the early afternoon that the elusive sprite must have gravitated to whatever it could. Perhaps the creature would be easier to track down than he first thought.

Kouta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He held his hand out with the palm facing down and fingers spread apart. Using the clicking language of his, the voodoo priest chanted a spell to help him follow the auras tainted with darkness. As he chanted, his hand began to glow with a purple fog and tendrils of mist flowed from his fingers. Once he completed the spell, the elegant man took a final drink from the latte and chose the brightest line to follow. Tossing his empty cup into a nearby trash bin, the incubus king continued on his search.


End file.
